


My Shot

by Not_Andie_Lynnn



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Mind Control, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Andie_Lynnn/pseuds/Not_Andie_Lynnn
Summary: Peter Parker was abducted by hydra when he was a child. His mission is to take down the Avengers.





	1. Young Scrappy and Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to write this at 3 am? Idk I'm bored. I've written a few fics all on a different website thought I would give this a try.

Peter Parker is dead. That's what Peter was told when he was first dragged into the cold cell. 

This cell has been his home for the past eleven years. Dried blood and cracks from panic attacks decorate the otherwise bland cement room. He woke up on the cold cement this morning thinking about the first day he was brought in. Maybe it was his brain trying desperately to not think about the things he had been warned were set to happen later that day. If it was, he didn't mind having a little distraction. 

He thought about the first night here. He remembered crying out for his Aunt, which after hundreds of wipes has seemingly vanished from Peters memory altogether. He thought about how the little Peter used to plan an escape only to be caught and beaten... It was stupid. There was no getting out of here. 

His sixth sense getting stronger he closed his eyes and plugged his ears waiting for the alarms to go off. Within seconds a blaring sound forced its way into Peters ears blinding lights burned Peters' eyes. He has used to the pain the sensory overload left him in, it happened every time they wanted to feed him. By the time his eyes adjusted back to normal the food they had placed down was already freezing cold. 

He dreaded the sight of the extra food. While the serving size may still be small, the extra few ounces meant that he would be fighting today. He didn't mind the 'Loyalty training' days and as much as he hated the  'промывание мозгов' days it was nothing compared to the Fighting Days. He tried to clear his mind of fear and dread. He had learned a long time ago emotions made you weak. He needed to be strong.

Hydra has learned from his past mistakes. They knew why the Winter Soldier was faulty... He had connections to the outside world. But after Hydra murdered Peters parents in front of him, well he had no one to fight for. 

Even though the few feet of pure cement, Peter was able to pick up footsteps approaching the outer door to his cell. He clawed his way upwards trying to stand straight before the door open. The stitches on his upper back tore, but Peter ignored it. Staring straight ahead. 

He heard the first set of doors open. The sound of Russian being exchanged for a moment then Peters door open. Doctor Petrov stood with guards on both sides of him. Peter held his arms out and the guard clipped the large metal bracelet 

He was the violently pulled out of the small room through the middle room into the hall. He struggled to catch his footing getting a shock sent through the collar. He clenched his teeth standing up straight. Not letting the pain show on his face or escape his lips.

He was brought across the base to the large fighting arena, have they unhooked the cuffs. The room had a table with two knives on it, a window that leads into a viewing room and two doors on opposite sides of the room. 

He was let in the room before the second person would come in. Normally when they have him fight in here this means there is a new 'Powered' person being sent to this facility. This is the only place he sees people that aren't guards. His heart started to race as he began getting nervous. 

He slowly walked over to the table, grabbing one of the knives. He was glad it wasn't a gun, like the last time he fought.

Slowly taking a few breaths he reminded himself who he was. He was the Spider. A trained assassin. He is an instrument for hydra. He was apathetic, calculating, cold. 

He heard the sound of guards feet outside the other door warned him to get focused. He walked over to the starting mat. Watching at the door opened for the second person. 

A small girl, with bright blue eyes and shiny brown hair, walked through the door. If Peter had to guess, he would say she was around 6. He glanced towards the window, seeing the doctors taking notes. 

A year or so ago, there was a kid that Hydra needed to be executed. Hydra learned Peter was resistant to take the life of a child. They broke Peter enough that he carried out the assassination. Hydra believes it no longer affects him but this must be some sort of test. 

The young girl walked to the table grabbed a knife and walked to her starting matt without looking at Peter once. 

One of the doctors pushed a button, and over the speakers, he heard "3, 2, 1-" The girl raced off the bolting towards Peter. 

The girl tried to strike first, Peter bending out of the way just enough for the knife to miss him. He used his free hand to push her back trying to not hurt her too much. She pressed against the ground flipping back upwards. The girl tried to slash him with the knife two more times before just trying to tackle him. 

Peter was able to catch her and pull her to the ground pinning her arms down. She struggled against him, screaming. Suddenly her face began to change than the rest of her body. Within seconds what once was a little girl was now a tall man. Peter lost his grip and was punched across the face, his head smacking against the ground before he could figure out what was happening

The man stood above him raising his foot to stomp down on Peters' face. His hands caught the foot twisting until he heard a loud  _snap._ The man yelped in pain. Falling backward. 

The doctors looked disappointed at how long it was taking him to get into the fight. Peter needed to impress them if he wanted to eat the next few days. He flipped the knife in his hand and sprung upwards sticking to the ceiling. By the time the other man stood up Peter was dropping down landing on his shoulders. He shoved his elbows down on the taller man's head, then noticing that the man has slashed his legs a few times. He tightened them to the man's throat forcing all his weight backward and making the man. The man shifted once more, it was a face he recognized. A woman he knew... but couldn't place. This must be a test from Hydra Peter thought.

The lady had long brown hair, she didn't look very muscular.

"You don't want to hurt me right, Peter?" The woman's voice said. It disoriented him for a second. She seemed familiar. The lady slashed Peters' arm and tried to go for a stab. Peter was able to block it easily. returning a cut to the woman, but trying to keep it a flesh wound. Fear flashed in her eyes. Blood from both parties has started to pool around them. He punched her across the face a few times. She tried to stab him once more but Peter ripped the knife from her hand and threw it across the room.

"Yield!" He yelled, he didn't want to finish the fight.

The woman kneed him in the stomach but his hold on her wrists didn't waver.

"YIELD!" He yelled louder. If she didn't yield he would have to kill her. He hit her again this time lighter. But she didn't.

"Finish her," A doctor said over the inner coms. 

He raised the knife. Why was this so hard for him. He has killed women before, even a child once- so what was so special about this face. He dropped the knife, instead punching her hard enough to knock her out. He rolled off from being on top of her.

His head pounded and he felt weak from the loss of blood. The lady next to him changing into what he assumed is the original form, who looked like a middle-aged chines man. 

Peter felt the prick of the collar sedating him and quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Peter woke in the medical room. 

"Wake up Spider," A female voice called from above. She had seemed to stitch up the lacerations on his leg and arm.

"How do you feel?" She asked in Russian. Peter shrugged. He should never admit when he is in pain.

She walked over to the IV drip spinning the dial to increase the amount given to him. He thanked her with a small smile.

"They are angry at you Spider." She said changing the subject, "They already scheduled a Virtual Hour and a wipe when I clear you."

Peter cursed under his breath. He really didn't want to deal with it. 

"You should be fully healed in a day or so-" She said, "I should send you over there now, but I'm giving you half an hour." She brushed the hair out of Peters' eyes

She dimmed the lights and sat in a spiny char pretending to work on something, in case someone decided to step in. Peter smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

A Virtual Hour is something fun Hydra put together for Peter. In the beginning, it was the thing that they used in the planning of an assassination. It is a fully immersive virtual world that Hydra gets to control. They used it to have Peter practice the murder of children. But today they used it for him to practice the murder of the women with that face. 

After the hour passed they then moved him for a wipe. Long ago they realized with Peters healing factor that a wipe never takes away all his memories. They learned how to target certain memories, but now it is just used to damage the Limbic System, in order to dampen any emotions. 

Even without emotions, Peter knew he wanted to go to bed. But they didn't lead into his cell. Instead, they brought him into a room with a filing cabinet and a Television.

The first few hours after a wipe is when a person is most impressionable. They often used that to there advantage, if they have a mission coming up for him.

"In two weeks a superhero group called the Avengers will get sent an anonymous tip of the location of this Hydra base. Your mission is to take out them all out." 

For the next few hours, they showed Peter edited photos and videos making it seem like the Avengers were mass murderers. They didn't  _need_ to do this, but it was the advice of the head scientist to have all bases covered. So if emotions slipped out of Peter, it would only be hatred towards them. 

Before they let him go back to his room for rest they gave him a file on the 6 that were most likely to show up. He was expected to memorize everything in the files by morning.

He fell asleep reading about the arc reactor in the chest of one of the 6 targets. 


	2. I May Not Live To See Our Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not beginning to write a chapter at 4 am who are you. Normal sleep schedule? We don't know her.  
> (Sorry if this seemed rushed, I kept hitting walls with this chapter the next one is more planned out)

Death. Humans are so obsessed with death. 

The moment when the heart stops beating or the mind stops thinking and the person is gone. Peter used to hate thinking about it. Wondering when the people in the Hydra base would fuck up and accidentally kill him with an experiment, or when a mission would go wrong. He hated the idea of being the reason people were dead... his parents, dead. Perfect strangers he was tasked to take out, dead. 

Currently, he couldn't care less. None of those useless emotions crawling there way into his head. No his head was clear. So was his objective. Kill some 'powered' group called the Avengers. 

He knew everything he needed to know about them. Everything from there powers to the color of there eyes. If you asked Peter what day Natasha Romanoff was born he would be able to list of over 10 different dates from different aliases she's had. He watched hours of footage of the Avengers fighting. Figuring out there fight patterns techniques. Weak spots. So when the head scientist told him that the tip would be sent out that day, Peter knew he was ready. He pulled on the black and white spider suit. Watched as most of the scientists from his floor were evacuated, leaving only guards and powered people to stay and fight. 

This time they unhooked the giant metal collar only for a minute so Peter could pull his mask on. Then hooking it on top.

"If you try and run we will know. You won't make it off the floor." One of the scientists said, "We are everywhere." Peter didn't need the threat. He had no intention of leaving. Just murdering the Avengers and waiting for the doctors to return once it was safe. 

The base was oddly quiet. Yes, there was the occasional scream from a disgruntled prisoner a few floors up, but no more gunshots, the sound of machines cutting people open, or the rapid sound of Russian. 

Peter could tell the people on the floors above him were nervous for the fight. He wasn't. In fact, he was rather bored. He walked around the floor a few times, took apart and reassembled his web shooters, walked around on the ceiling and ended up taking a nap in front of the only entrance and exit to the bottom floor. 

His hearing was good, but when it's exposed to high frequencies every morning before breakfast some things get foggy. Once the lights shut off he knew the Avengers were here, most likely on the top floor where the generators were. He took a deep breath pulling himself onto the ceiling and climbing into the vent.

Death. Something so many people spend to much time thinking about. _If I died today what would be my legacy? What would I have stood for?_ Peter thought it was pathetic. He may not live to see Hydras Glory, but he was willing to murder or die for the cause. He heard the gunshots getting closer. Go time.

* * *

The Avengers were filled onto the Quin Jet before they even knew what their next mission was. The only thing Fury had told them was that it was extremely time-sensitive. When they were sent the file Tony was extremely underwhelmed. 

Another Hydra raid. It seemed they were doing these once a week at this point. Tony, however, knew something was different because Fury had sent seven Avengers, instead of the usual groups of two. 

Natasha and Clint seemed to see it as well and kept trying to get in contact with Fury doing the 7-hour flight. Fury sent through another file. Unlike the other one, this only had one document, one page. The word 'паук' written at the top. The entire page was in Russian, Natasha translating. 

"'паук' means spider, so maybe they have some sort of gun that shoots venom?" She thought. 

"Does it give any insight into what exactly it is or looks like?" Steve asked Bucky and Sam behind him looking at each other in confusion.  

"Just says the usual 'Very dangerous' 'Highly successful' type things. They are very proud of it."

While they hypothesized on what it could be the AI spoke up, "Approaching Hydra Base. Estimated Time of Arrival, 9 minutes and 43 seconds."

"I guess we're going to find out," Tony said, taking the final few sips of his coffee. 

Steve divided the groups into three groups of two, leaving Bruce to stay on the jet in case they needed the big guy. Tony and Steve were just focused on finding the паук and bringing it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Clint tasked on taking down the powered people rumored to be inside, and Bucky and Sam got the guards. (which frankly they were thankful for). 

The quintet landed about half a mile away from the Base. it had the reflective plate camouflaging it as well as the silent engines, but they still took no chances. Steve and Tony went in first, doing a quick sweep through, bullets already being fired on the first floor. Tony decided to take out the power, since the team and night glasses.

Floor by floor Steve and Tony scanned for a weapon. The occasional, "How many have we cleared," or "What floor are we on" from Steve, made it clear how strange something like this was. They knew there would be sub-levels, but once they hit 25 they got nervous. What type of weapon needed to be held this far underground.

Approaching the final floor, he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run a scan on the floor. She found the only three guards were on the floor all evenly spread out across it. Tony blew open the last door, walking down the stairs, to the final floor. Steve readied his for lots of oncoming fire, Tony threw open the last door, looking into the dark hallway. There was nothing. 

He could hear the sounds of Clint and Natasha dealing with the final powered people on the floor above.

"Hear that?" Steve asked, Tony, shaking his head was trying to listen for what Steve was hearing. 

"Stop breathing for a second." He said. Tony held his breath and watched as the super soldier looked around the room, then upwards. There was a vent in the ceiling 10 feet from where they were. Steve pointed to it. 

Tony slowly raised his repulsers ready for something to either jump out or start shooting at them. As they approached it, Steve threw his shield hard enough that it opened the latch, the only thing falling out was a small device playing breathing sounds.

Before they could figure out what was going on Tony felt a foot placed in the center of his back pushing him forwards. He was knocked onto his knees before Steve realized there was something there. 

Steve blocked two punches from the thing, before trying to get a few in of his own. 

"We could outch- shit- use some backup-" Tony called getting hit once more.

* * *

There were no thoughts in Peters' head besides  _kill, kill, kill._

Captain America blocked most of his kicks, which was understandable he was just trying to get lined up right. He knew it was coming he had seen it a hundred times. He punched and kicked at the shield relentlessly. He was just in view enough for Tony to fire a beam of electricity.

The second his sense told him it was coming his way, he stuck his hands on the shield and flipped around so that Steves back would catch the entirety of the blast. He dropped for a second and Peter went in for the kill. About to snap his neck, Ironman got a blast in. Hitting Peters shoulders. He decided to kick Steve once more before jumping onto the ceiling and crawling above to Ironman. 

He could hear two more comings onto the floor, he should have taken these two out by this point. Hydra will be disappointed. He jumped on top of Ironman clawing at the helmet to try and rip it open. Shots began to be fired from the two new ones, Peter stuck his hands to the ceiling and his feet to the armor then kicked towards the ceiling, making Tony slam into it. Peter ran down the hall. He needed it to be more dark for his black suit to camouflage him

They all spoke in English, which he hadn't heard since his last mission.

He loaded his web shooters. He would web up the strong ones kill the weak ones then move on to fight the others to the death. He pulled out a knife. Throwing it right as someone rounded the corner. Sadly it was wasted on the Iron one. The knife landing straight in the center of his head. Tony fired blast after blast. Only once did it hit Peter again.

None of the other Avengers rounded the corner. Time was ticking, soon there would be more. He needed to kill this one. He ran towards the man

He was a little distracted with dodging the blast he didn't realize that someone was behind him until they fired the silent gun. Only no bullet crashed into him. Only a needle.

He felt the effects quickly. Standing became hard. But it didn't matter he flipped around taking the girls head and slamming it into the wall. He shot webs to keep himself standing. firing two and launching himself at the man of iron who was able to stay standing this time and create a shield out of his suit somehow. 

Two more shots fired at him he was only able to dodge one. The needle hitting his left leg. He turned around angry now taking the iron guy and throwing him towards the other people.

He was able to catch himself midair sadly. 

Captain America came around the corner where Tony once was. He didn't know what they were trying to do. They had him trapped in a hall. He wanted them to charge him so he could get close enough to kill. But they stayed back only blocking the punches he threw.

the effects of the shots were wearing off. 

Arrows flew around him he saw the redhead stumble upwards. She was weak... he could get her. He ran at her only to be met with four arrows flying at him. 

He let out a groan one stuck in his side the other on his shoulder he ripped them out. The redhead barely making it past a marked path where cement doors slid past her. The man with arrows standing next to her. 

He shot a web at the man, getting one to stick he pulled back, bringing the man- who he believed to be Hawkeye forward.

"Where is Thor?" Peter asked in Russian, "Or the big one?" He chuckled, "I was ready for a real fight"  The man with the arrows fired at him relentlessly but peter dodged the ones he could and took the arrows when he couldn't. He just wanted to kill.

The spy was able to dodge the first hit kicking out Peters' legs. The man pulled out a gun shooting the needles twice more. Peter felt the effects again.

Over the intercoms, he heard the voice of the doctors, who were watching from a secure location, "FIGHT BACK SPIDER!" in Russian.

He couldn't fail them. He heard the man out of breath say, "Stand down." But he could see the other two. 

He didn't feel like hand to hand would work if they kept drugging him, even if it wasn't strong enough to last very long. He reached into his pocket and found two silver small balls. He rolls both in the direction of Ironman and Steve.

He heard the first explosion and crack of the cement around him than the second. Dust and smoke from the bomb-making it impossible to see if they were still alive. He could hear English over the earpiece Hawkeye wore, it was muffled and quiet and quick. A little to fast for him to make out.

 _I'm only getting to kill four Avengers._  He thought pretty disappointedly. Still dizzy he kicked the Hawkman against the wall webbing him there then grabbed the knife. 

He slowly stood, having to use the wall for balance.

"Your turn to go." He said in a soft Russian tone. He raised the knife. Two actual gunshots were fired. Peter bounced out of the way of the first one and was able to get just far enough out of the way for the second that it only hit his arm. 

He turned to see the redhead, blood dripping from her temple. "No one dies tonight," She responded back. 

"We will see-" Two needles dig deep into his back. Peters' eyes roll into his head and he dropped to the ground.

Sam and Bucky stood behind him. 

"What took you both so long?" Natasha asked slightly annoyed. Her hands covering her head which was still bleeding.

"Bruce made us run all the way up to the top floor to get the serum," Bucky responded out of breath.  

They could hear the sound of Steve moving the cement off of being on top of Tony. 

"Are you guys good?" Clint asked. He could hear both of them mumble yes Tony sending a few drones up to light the room.

"Next time-" Tony said walking towards them, "When we say we need a stronger sedative, we mean at that moment." His suit slowly piecing back to normal with the nanotech. 

Sam looked at the small figure in the black suit. "This is what yall were worried about? The stick in the spandex?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes, "He packs a good punch. Wheres S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

"Five minutes out," Bucky said, bending down to get a better look at the small figure, "This is the weapon?" He said flipping the figure so it was laying on its back. The white spider emblem in the middle of its chest beginning to be soaked red. The group looked closely at the figure. Only with the lights directly above the figure could they see how small there opponent was. 

"Call Bruce, tell him we need a gurney or something- and some Vibranium cuffs." 

Sam walked to go tell Bruce and the team waited around the figure waiting for it to make some sort of move to kill one of them. He had F.R.I.D.A.Y. making sure his vitals were fine and set to warn him when the thing starts to wake up.

Sam returned with the cuffs, Bruce not far behind with the bed.

They rolled it over to cuff its arms then set it on the gurney. The Avengers helping navigate it up to the stairs and onto the jet. A S.H.I.E.L.D. plane meant loading all the prisoners that were inside, was next to the jet. 

"I need to do a full body eval. I have no idea of the extent of the damage." Bruce said, grabbing scissors. Clint was stitching Natasha's head back together, Bucky and Sam helping Steve get comfortable, a little banged up from the fight.

Bruce started on the feet, slowly and carefully cutting the fabric away. Only up to the knees they could see countless bruises scars and cuts. They had been able to get up to the neck, Bruce helping with the wounds the Avengers left him. But the collar around his neck was to tight, and the mask was tucked under it, so he decided to deal with it later. No harm cause the boy was stable. 

"What's that sound?" Bruce asked, he had stepped back for a moment to grab some cleaning supplies and heard a light buzzing.

"That would be the collar, Dr. Banner." F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

Tonys' head shot up. He could hear it now too, sitting further away then Bruce. He could also see the small frame tense slightly every time it happened.

"The collar is sending electric currents throughout the body" F.R.I.D.A.Y. finished. 

Bruce raced over, trying to unlock it, and take it off.

"It seems that the shocks are to wake up the Spider. I recommend getting another sedative prepared Doctor Banner." The AI said.

"Stark figure out how to take this off-" Bruce said rushing to the other side of the jet to get the equipment. Tony saw the body tense and the buzzing sound continued. Examining it carefully he found where he assumed the used the tools to unlock it. 

Bruce rushed back into the room with a bunch of different containers, dropping them all on a table and began measuring it out quickly into a machine. The buzzing continued, Tony having the AI warn him the second a shock was coming so he could take his hands off of the figure. 

Before the AI could say, "he's up-" the figure began yelling and thrashing, his hands cuffed to the table trying desperately to take it off.

"Uh- Bruce?" Tony yelled. The scientist wasn't finished

The younger one screamed in Russian, "MAKE IT STOP!" the bars on the tables beginning to bend. 

Bruce loaded the syringe and ran over to the table injecting it into the boy, who stopped yelling almost immediately, "That feel better?" Bruce asked the boy didn't respond his head slowly rocking back and forth until the AI informed them that he had fallen asleep again.

The rest of the Avengers all stood by the door now, watching as Tony struggled to get the collar off.

"Almost-" He said, three tools a small lock opening, working each hatchback. "There!" He said pushing the last one up. the collar split open, needles and other items stuck out of it, that was once in the neck of the thing.

Everyone eyes glued to the mask, Bruce slowly peeled it back, seeing the raw skin from under the collar he continued to pull it up.

They shouldn't have been surprised. They could clearly see the guy was short an skinny, but to see such a young helpless face attached...

The  _Boy_ in front of them had short brown hair, his face bruised like the rest of the body, but had a slight smile. 

The team looked to Natasha and Bucky- like they had the answers. 

_This was not going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever just finish a chapter, then accidentally delete it all, they have to write it all over again. haha, I'm fine haha. okay, I'm going to die now.


	3. What's Your Name Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I went on *two* vacations and hit a major load of writers blocks. Sorry if it seems a bit off.

Light humming filled the otherwise quiet room. A soft beeping sound keeping its tempo.

Peter instantly felt uneasy. Other than the sound of the humming and the beeping he couldn't hear a thing.

"Sir the patient seems to have awoken," The AI said in English.  

Peter slowly opened his eyes, He was in a small room, laying on a comfortable table. Trying to figure out where the voice came from he saw the source of the humming.

The man, who Peter assumed to be 'Sir' turned around to look at the boy. He recognized him instantly, flashes of the man raced across his eyes.

"Hello there," He said in a calm voice, "Do you understand English?" He asked

Peter  _did._ But he knew who he was with he was. He wasn't supposed to talk to the enemy.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate Protocol, S.M.I.R.N.O.F.F."

"My name is Tony Stark," He said, pausing for a second. The ceiling spoke again, this time repeating what Tony had said but translating it into Russian. 

Peter stared blankly at the man. He wasn't supposed to show any emotion.

"What is your name?" He asked. The translation repeating moments after.

"Spider," Peter said in Russain. 

"What's your  _real_ name?" Tony asked.

Peter didn't answer, instead asked, "Who is translating?" 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. She's my AI."

"Hello Spider," The AI said after translating. 

_Woah._ Peter thought. He tried to hide his amazement, but a little twitch in the corner of his mouth hinted at a smile.

"Do you know where you are?" Tony asked.

Peter crossed his arms, which were surprisingly free of chains, instead, having only two small silver bands across his wrists, "Some American Jail?" He guessed.

Tony pressed a button and curtains rose from the window, "Stark Tower," He said. Tony could see the intrigue at the window. He continued, "Ever been to New York before this?"

Peters gaze dropped from the window,  _Mission: 8      Status: Complete     Objective: Assassinate Jack Oliver and Family. (traitor of HYDRA)._

"It's a great city," He said, "Maybe I'll show you around it someday."

There was a knock at the door, which was roughly 10 feet away from Peter. He saw Stark moving towards it, analyzing the security, for future escape. From what he could tell, there were no key cards or padlocks just looking up at the camera and the door opened. 

The redhead he had studied walked in. 

"Widow," He said.

"Spider," She responded in Russian.

"Kid I'd like you to meet my friend, Nat."

"I am well aware of who the traitor is, though I do wonder who I'm talking to... Could it be Natalie Rushman, Laura Matthews, Mary Farrell, Oktober, or my favorite Yelena Belova?" He said with venom in his voice.

Her eyes scanned him, then chuckled, "Hydra did their research," She said, then turned, "Tony, we have nothing to fear from this  _boy._ " Walking towards Peter her eyes stared into his. He couldn't help but feel like she was digging through his thoughts.

"You  _should_ fear me, Widow," He yelled, trying to launch himself at her but found himself being tugged backward. The silver bracelets seemed to have been magnetized he was glued to the bedframe. 

"Nat- let's be nice," Tony called, staying near the back of the room.

"The ' _Spider'_ is weak," she said.

Peter glared at her, pulling against the bracelets with no luck of bending them, "You  _barely_ survived attacks from the Winter Traitor. He is FAR weaker than I."

Natasha's smile dropped to confusion and a hint of fear. Peter was surprised at how easy it was to read her. 

"That's not possible-"

Peter grinned, "Everything about the soldier that made him weak makes me strong." He said, "I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than the solider. No longer flawed with connections to the outside!" He got louder, "HE, LIKE YOU IS WEAK! HYDRA MADE ME STRONG!"

Natasha's head slightly turned, "But- he was brought back because the words system is easily broken. You can be easily broken."

"How clueless must you be?" Peter chuckled, "I don't  _need_ words."

Natasha's face changed from fear to a soft smile, "Thank you," she said.

_Oops._ Peter thought he knew he had said too much... Fallen into her trap. 

She walked out of the room, Tony following her.

_Shit._ He thought to himself.  _What is Hydra going to do to me?_ He really didn't want to find out. If an undercover agent heard what Peter had said, he would be dead in hours. He took a deep breath. No emotions showed on his face as he laid back in his pillow.

Death is nothing to be feared... He had died before. Well, Peter Parker had. He died with his parents at his small apartment just outside of Queens. Now the Spider would die hundreds of feet in the air, all alone. 

* * *

"Natasha, could you have been any harsher?!" Tony shouted the second the soundproof doors closed. 

Natasha turned around, her arms crossed, "What do you mean?"

"He's a kid-"

"He's a  _spy_."

"He's a kid that we beat up. A kid we nearly killed." Tony said.

"Tony that's what hydra wants- They want us to underestimate the skinny puppy dog eyed kid That kid in there was trained to be able to read people and manipulate them. He may look harmless but we already know he's killed more than 10 people."

Tony looked through the glass. The kid who had just tried to fling himself at Natasha was now sitting peacefully in the bed playing with the fabric on the blanket.

"Tony you have to keep your guard up with him. Not until I see him drop his guard," She said. 

Natasha empathized with Tony. She was far better at hiding her disgust when they found out he was a kid... But she couldn't help but feel bad for keeping the kid sedated and magnetized to a bed. They both stared through the one-way glass. The other doctors and nurses watching his states carefully. 

"Alright get Wanda down here. I just want to get this over with." Tony said. 

* * *

Wanda was escorted into the room with Natasha. 

She had seen the feed that had been shared with the Avengers of the boy, but she was still surprised by his size. This...  _Boy_ , was the one that sent the Avengers back with a limp?

She noticed the boy tense up as he saw her walk into the room. 

"Hello Spider," Natasha said, "I assume you know of my friend Wanda?" She asked.

Peters' face showed no emotion but Wanda could read major conflict in his head.

"Alright, Stark go ahead," Natasha said, seconds later Peters cuffs were activated, "Take a seat." She said.

Wanda moved to the chair next to the boy, she could tell he was afraid of her. 

Natasha gave a small nod, and with that Wanda raised her hands and closed her eyes. 

She felt herself move into his memories.

Opening her eyes she saw a small room, all cement. She assumed this used to be his cell.

The boy was in the middle a file in hand. He looked awful, blood pooled on the floor around him, but he was to busy reading the papers. Glancing inside she could see the face of Tony Stark.

**_Further Back_** , She thought,  _ **I need your name.**_

The room shifted, maybe a year or so before. His brown curly hair matted and bloody. 

"Good job, spider," A man said patting the kid on the shoulder, she could see the pride in the boys' eyes.

_**Further**._

She was in a large room, a fight happening in the center the boy couldn't have been older than ten fightings off three full-grown men. He wasn't doing a great job.

_**I need to see your name.** _

She felt him resiting.

_**Let me in.** _

Nothing, more memories that meant nothing.

_**Fine, we'll do it the hard way.** _

She forced herself deeper into his consciousness. 

She stood in front of the boy, everything was dark besides one light that illuminated the table he sat at.

"Tell me your name," She said.

He raised his head enough that Wanda could see his eyes, "I-I can't."

She moved towards the table, able to see him shaking in fear.

"Don't say  _anything_ ," Another voice said. It stayed alone the edge of the light,  _the spider._ He held himself differently than the boy in front of her. His eyes dead-empty of any emotion. He stood like a soldier. But the boy in front of her, he gave off the aroma of a child... Just and innocent scared child.

"Talk to me," She said, "We can help you."

"LIAR! You're the ' _witch'_ You're messing with our thoughts!" The spider said.

She didn't respond to him, only looking at the boy in front of her. Forcing comfort into his head so that he would talk.

"Tell me your name," She said, sitting down at the table across from him.

"My name is Peter-"

"Hydra is going to kill us." the spider responded.

"Peter Parker."

"STOP TALKING! TRAITOR!" The spider yelled. 

"How old are you Peter?" She asked ignoring the interruptions.

He glanced over at the spider. 

"Eyes on me," She said. 

"I was there for eleven years," He said.

The spider began to laugh, "We're so dead."

"Don't be afraid Peter. We will help you-"

She felt his mind drifting, she had exhausted it a little too much.

"It's an okay little one," She said reaching her hands out to hold his, "You can rest." They both closed their eyes.

When Wanda opened her eyes again she noticed more time has passed than she thought. The sun had begun to set on the fake window. 

"Did you get a name?

"Peter Parker. He was taken by hydra 11 years ago." Wanda said.

"Got it-" Tony said over the intercoms, she knew as they spoke tony would be pulling up every single little detail on the boy.

"The kid is still in there Nat," Wanda said, "He's scared- but he's in there." 

They looked over to Peter. Peacefully asleep.

"I know," Natasha said. 

 

 


	4. Helpless

They sat next to the one-way glass, as Tony read off information.

"Father Richard Parker, Mother Mary Parker. Both die in a tragic accident along with his Uncle, Ben Parker. And until today, four-year-old Peter Parker was thought to be dead as well." Tony said.

"So, no family," Wanda said, with a disappointed sigh. 

"Not so fast-" Tony said throwing information up on the screen. "May Parker was Peter's aunt until a few days before the 'accident' Where she returned to her maiden name... Three years later she went back to Parker. She's his only living relative."

"How much do we know about the car accident?"

"Almost nothing. Hydra covered there steps well." 

Tony looked to the sleeping boy. He hoped that he hadn't seen his parents die.

Doctors worked around the boy and in the room near them.

Tony could near a sudden rise in the monitor and the murmur of the doctors rise. He shot out of his chair.

"What's wrong?!" He said in a panic. "Is he okay??" He said trying to push his way back into the room where Peter was kept.

"It's just a nightmare." A doctor said holding Tony's shoulders, "The boy is okay."

Tony watched as the kid flailed and kicked, in horror.

Natasha calmly said to Wanda, "Go put something nice in his head." The redhead nodded, and walked past the two of them and pulled a chair next to Peter. The doctors taking a step back and waiting for her to get him under control before going back to work on him.

"What are we going to do Nat? I don't know how to take care of a kid let alone a brainwashed hydra assassin," Tony said.

"We can't do it all at once. We need to let him adjust before we pull him into anything else... for now, we need to go get the Aunt. Hydra will be covering up all there loose ends now that we have the kid."

Tony nodded, "Friday. Tell Happy we need a ride to queens. 

* * *

Tony hesitated before he knocked on the old wooden door. He could hear someone shuffling inside.

"Who is it?" A melodic voice said through the door.

"I'm Tony Stark. I'm wondering if May Parker is here?"

He could hear the clicking sound of the deadbolt turning and the door swung open. Behind it stood a beautiful woman. Her eyes looked tired and worried. He was glad he didn't bring Natasha up. She looked stressed out already. May for a few moments, stood in silence, shocked by his presence.

"Do you mind if we talk inside?" Tony asked.

"Oh! How rude of me to not invite you in." She said stepping aside. Right away Tony could see a table with pictures of her husband Ben, along with a group picture of Mary, Richard, and Peter.

May rushed around trying to clean up what she could of the already, very tidy apartment.

Tony sat on the sofa, motioning for May to sit on the chair.

"So, what gives me the honor of a house visit from Tony Stark himself." She said with a chuckle.

Tony placed a device on the table. When he tapped the button on the top it sent out a blue wave of what seemed like energy for the only moment, The lights along with everything else electronic within a few block radius had been momentarily turned off then back on.

"This is a device meant to target and destroy any recording devices," Tony explained. The smile on May's face faltered slightly.

"Recording? Why would there be recording devices in my apartment?"

"We received intel that Hydra on the trail to finding, and ultimately killing you. So I need you to pack a bag quickly and come with me."

"Hydra?" May said quietly. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, "You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"It's not safe to talk about confidential material here. Pack a bag- they know you're related to-"

"Tony get her out of there, I got eyes on a snipper," Natasha said through the comms.

"Nevermind no time to pack let's go," Tony said shooting upwards and grabbing her arm. He had pulled her away just enough that a bullet punctured the cushion she has just moved away from.

May let out a yelp at the sound of a second bullet shattered her window. He guided her to the door, tapping twice the reactor starting a suit to start forming around him, as well as placing a similar device on May, which created a suit controlled by Tony.

"Happy get out of here, we won't be driving back," Tony said through the comms. 

He could hear sounds of people coming up the stairs, to he pulled May over to the window blasting it open as bullets fired at them and ricocheted away. "Send her up," Tony said in a calm voice. May's suit shooting out the window and hovering high in the air.

"How many?" He asked Friday. 

"Two Agents sir," She responded, "Would you like to take non-lethal measures to dismantle the threats?" 

"Sure-" Tony said, launchers rising from his shoulders to fire multiple rubber bullets, "Natasha how are you doing?" Tony asked.

Her breathing was heavy while she said, "Only the one snipper," she said. "Hydra knows that the kid will betray them."

Tony raced over to the agents that were both now on the ground. Both agents reaching for there pills. 

"Wait!" He yelled, grabbing the arm of one of the soldiers. The other was dead before Tony could stop him. 

"Sedate him," Tony said to Friday quietly. A needle emerged from the glove of his suit picking the Hydra agents arm and forcing him into sleep. 

"Nat, I was able to catch one wanna come pick him up for me?" Tony asked. He could hear Nat hum mmmhmmm. 

* * *

Peter swinging in the middle of a grassy field. His webbing made for a makeshift hammock which he laid on. He watched the puffy white clouds float across the sky. Another person was there, the girl he had spoken only a few hours ago. She was laying in the field as well. Her had raised as the red magic twirled around her fingers.

Peter didn't feel scared to talk to her... He was pretty sure that she was not going to be his new supervisor so he rolled over and asked, "Where are we?"

Wanda smiled, "The field behind my old home."

"Where are we really?" He asked, Looking around the beautiful meadow.

"We're deep in your subconscious. I just thought you'd like it here." She said.

He didn't understand why she would care, but he held his tongue, he assumed he wouldn't be able to ask every question racing through his mind.

He laid back down flat, looking to the sky. After a few minutes of just birds chirping, Peter asked another question, "When will you kill me?"

Wanda sat up, "We're not going to kill you," She said. "We're going to help you." Wanda could feel that Peter didn't believe her. And that the spider part of his brain was trying to take control, but she forced it back for the time being. 

"There's no way to put back together something this broken. Like that children's story, my mother used to read to me. Humpty Dumpty or something."

Wanda felt more pressure from the spider, but she was still able to hold him away from this part of Peters consciousness.

"What do you remember about your family?" Wanda asked.

Peter shrugged, "Not much now. Every once and a while someone will say something that triggers a memory of them... I remember my mom used to sing to me a lot. My dad used to take me to the library and let me pick out all the books I wanted. and Ben and May would take me out to eat. But what I remember most clearly is the accident."

Wanda felt the spider struggling harder than ever to get Peter to shut up. She decided not to pry too much, and switched the conversation. 

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Wanda asked, Peter, looked down at her confused, "Like did you ever play games or anything while you were with... them?"

"They called it 'hunter' but I guess it's a lot like the west's 'hide and go seek'. They used it for training but I always had a lot of fun. Peter said.

"I won't be able to play for long. I don't want to put to much stress on your brain." Wanda said, "But let's play." The meadow around them disintegrated and they reappeared in a forest.

"Hide," Wanda said, closing her eyes with a smile. Peter raced away. She was in control of the environment and could tell where he was at all times but that didn't matter as long as he got the chance to be a kid for a minute.

She knew he was jumping tree to tree and had found one that was large enough that he could easily lay on the upper branches. Wanda walked across the wooded forest going right past the tree he was in. letting him sneak down. He followed her close behind. Eventually going in for the tackle. She caught him mid-air and set him down on the floor.

They both burst out laughing. What Wanda didn't know what that this was the first time Peter had laughed in the past 11 years. She could feel movement in the real world around her. People were leaving the room quickly. 

"Peter I have to go, goodnight," Wanda said, setting his mind to replay the time they spent together as a dream then pulling her self out of his head. She watched as the last of the doctor's lefts the room.

She walked into the viewing room where the one-way glass was blackout and Tony and Natasha sat with a lady. 

"How's he doing?" Tony asked.

Wanda shrugged, "As best as he could be doing."

The lady looked over to Wanda, "Who is he? What is happening? Who were the people shooting at us?"

Wanda raised her eyebrows, "You were shot at?"

"You changed your name 11 years ago... why?" Natasha asked, ignoring both Wanda and May.

"My husband told me I had too- he said that people were after his and Richards work."

"And what did they work on?"

"Genetic mutations... I think. Combining DNA and all that. Why?"

"The people that killed your husband, Mary, and Richard, are called Hydra. They were the ones that caused the accident."

May took a deep breath, "W-why are they trying to kill me now? I don't know what they worked on."

"They don't need your Richards work anymore, they already have it. And have put it to use. The kid- he escaped. They don't want any connections." Tony explained.

"The kid... Connections?"

"Peter Parker is alive," Wanda said, tired of them beating around the bush. "Hydra kidnapped him, experimented on him, and turned him into one of there best assassins. Tony, along with some of the other Avengers were able to catch him, he's sleeping in the room next to this one.

Tony glared at Wanda, "I'm sorry May, we were trying to ease you into it-"

He was cut off by May shooting out of her chair and racing over to the door Wanda had entered from.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. let her in," Tony said, following behind May as she opened the door.

"Oh... my... god," She whispered.


End file.
